This invention relates to networks of computing devices and more particularly to arrangements for remotely configuring such networks.
It is known to associate a plurality of computing devices with each other through a backbone network, and to configure the devices to implement data packet transmission through standard transmission protocols such as the Internet Protocol (“IP”). Utilizing such protocols, the devices of the network may be provided with appropriate IP addresses as well as other IP information concerning DNS addresses, default routers and so forth.
Several schemes have been employed for initially configuring the setup of the devices in such IP networks and for updating such configuration. Unfortunately, establishing and/or altering the configuration of each networked device is relatively inefficient, especially where such activities are directed from a remote location and the devices are dissimilar.